Episode 733 (25th December 1967)
Plot It's Christmas Morning: Albert rallies the menfolk for the tug-of-war between the Rovers and The Flying Horse, having got two banned rugby league players for the team. The Cheveskis are staying at No.11, having arrived at 2.00am. Jill Morris settles into family life with the Barlows though she wonders if Dennis is a bit soft for talking to her about Father Christmas. Albert hints there is more to the tug-of-war contest than a £1 bet. Elsie and Steve arrive for a final Christmas at No.11. Elsie is pensive at the thought of moving to the USA. The menfolk gather for the tug-of-war with Albert managing the Rovers team and Jimmy Leadbetter doing the same for The Flying Horse. The two rugby league men don't turn up and Albert tells Steve and Ivan to join in along with Stan, Len, David, Ken, Dennis and Jerry. Emily acts as starter. Stan's back goes and Albert has to take his place. The Flying Horse team easily win and Albert is despondent. Jack finds out that Albert bet free beer all night for the winners when the victors turn up at the Rovers. The Tanners watch the Queen's Christmas speech before their dinner though Dennis is the only one who has room for pudding. The Flying Horse men only have one beer each so as not to take advantage of Albert. Ena plays the piano for a Christmas sing-song as Elsie grows nostalgic. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Steve Tanner - Paul Maxwell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Jill Morris - Linda Cook *1st Flying Horse Man - David Ellison *2nd Flying Horse Man - Bud Ralston Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Park Notes *First appearance of Linda Cheveski since 6th September 1967. *First appearance of Ivan Cheveski since 6th September 1967. *The actor playing Paul Cheveski is uncredited. *Brief amateur colour footage shot by bystanders on the day of location recording at Ordsall Park can be seen here starting at 14'50". *The episode's end credits are run over a shot of the Rovers regulars singing Oh, Come All Ye Faithful and Knees Up, Mother Brown round the piano instead of the usual Eric Spear theme music. *This episode and the next are rarities in that they feature all of the contracted regulars in the programme at that time. *The episode was shown at 7.00pm in the regions covered by Associated Rediffusion, Anglia Television, Grampian Television, Tyne Tees Television and Ulster Television. All other regions carried the programme at the normal time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 702 (6th September 1967) and Episode 755 (11th March 1968) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 2,780,000 homes. Chart placing unknown - this episode had the lowest ratings for the programme ever until Episode 7052 (12th April 2009). It was broadcast opposite the BBC's hugely popular annual ''Christmas Night With The Stars spectacular. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "And a Merry Christmas to Albert Tatlock." Albert Tatlock: "Well thank you. Only I always try to be merry all the year round. Not only just at Christmas, you know." Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:1967 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Episode 0733